


little bird

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [117]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Reunions, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex breathed in and out and absorbed his silence, ignoring the almost inaudible sounds of the bird's feet against the floor. Until it wasn't bird feet against the floor, it was simply... feet.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	little bird

**Author's Note:**

> me, pretending this makes sense:

Alex liked silence.

Dead silence, preferably. He liked the kind of silence that provoked his brain, that made him feel on edge, that kept him looking over his shoulder. He wasn't sure why or what had started that, it was just fact. He found something calming in the way he could get an adrenaline rush by a silent room because his mind played tricks. Did someone just speak, what was that shadow in the corner of his eye, did something move?

As he laid in the middle of the floor of the empty cabin he'd discovered a century prior, a long drive away from another person, he let himself sit in silence. The walls creaked and the trees rustled and he'd play a game with himself to see how long he could keep his eyes closed before the need to open his eyes overwhelmed him and he gave in to look around the room, but it was always empty. No one was there. No one should be. He was alone like he had been for some time.

Alex relaxed into the feeling of his own unprecedented worry. Oh, how simple life could be if he never moved from that spot. Just him and his silence and his mind. Alex had spent so many centuries dealing with _people_ and not enough dealing with _his_ person. The least he deserved was the ability to feel alone while actually alone rather than feeling alone in a crowded room full of frightened new children, unaware of what they'd done by drinking from that eternal well.

Alex was beginning to think he was the only one who knew what he'd done.

Except a bird interrupted his silence, chirping outside of his window. He tried to tune it out, but the chirping warped and he couldn't tell if that was his mind of reality anymore. It wasn't _chirp, chirp, chirp_ it was _Alex, Alex, Alex._

That unprecedented worry suddenly seemed very precedented and he propped himself up on his elbows. The bird sat in the window and when it saw it got his attention, it became nearly frantic. He'd seen one like it before, but it seemed at least a century since then. A century of loneliness after his love had been ripped from him.

But this wasn't him. It couldn't be.

Still, Alex walked over to the window and slid it open, the bird didn't immediately fly in or greet him. All it did was stop making noise. Alex appreciated the gift of his silence back.

He laid back on the floor and closed his eyes.

Alex breathed in and out and absorbed his silence, ignoring the almost inaudible sounds of the bird's feet against the floor. Until it wasn't bird feet against the floor, it was simply... feet. And he played his game.

_It's in your head_ , he told himself, _it's always in your head. How many times have you heard his footsteps, felt his presence, smelled his skin, and how many times was it actually him?_ It was never him.

And then the bird chirped again.

It was impossibly close now, but it was quiet and the sound was an octave lower than it had been before. _Alex_ , it said, voice hushed and blurred with the sound of wind. He kept his eyes closed until he couldn't anymore.

When he opened them a body was laid beside his, a of eyes on his and unruly curls cascading in a halo around his head. And Alex blinked once, twice, three times. Had he pushed himself too far? Had he surpassed auditory hallucinations and slipped into vivid visuals?

But, when he reached out to touch, he felt skin he thought he never would touch again.

"Darling, did you miss me?"

Alex liked that sound so much more than silence.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
